Belle Winks: the tooth fairy
by Bubble-Double-Trouble
Summary: After being sacked from too many fairy jobs, Belle gets her last chance as a tooth fairy. Now, she needs to fight against a handsome bogeyman who keeps stealing brats teeth from under their pillow. And to think she expected this job to be boring. RR!


Belle Winks: the tooth fairy

(And currently on the edge of unemployment)

Chapter I

Oh, sodding pink wands from hell, someone just grabbed her in the dark!

A hand clapped over her mouth and an arm held her around the waist, pulling her effortlessly off the floor. She kicked her feet in the air before managing to hit her assaulter in the knees and bit his fingers.

"Ouch!" a male's voice yelped quietly next to her ear.

"Put me down, you idiot." she warned, keeping her voice in a whisper. "You're crushing my wings!"

Gah! This is worse than the time the merman in one of Cloe's parties tried to pull her in the water with him for an underwater-kissing-session!

She spun around quickly in midair and pointed the tip of her wand between his eyes. "Start talking, bastard. I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it" for emphasize, the tip lit up. The man took a surprised step back.

Belle caught her breath in shock.

The man was dressed all in black. Grey eyes stared intently back at her. Shoulder-length dark chocolate hair was tied behind with a black ribbon. Her eyes scanned his high cheekbones, the bold nose and the mouth that made her want to kiss experimentally.

The guy was a damn gorgeous _human_.

"Oh, shit." she muttered weakly.

Why her? And why on the first night of her job? The first rule they taught any fairy, was to never _ever_ reveal yourself to a human grownup. Now what? Escape? Erase his memory? She shuddered. She was more likely to switch his ears with his nose with her magical talent.

"No, wait!" he raised one hand as if to stop her retreat and the second went to an inside pocket of his outfit. "It's alright, look," he flashed some kind of a badge with a symbol she recognized as the MMO (Mythical and Magical Organization). "I'm Kevin Diamond the erm… boogeyman, for tonight." He looked at a point above her shoulder and cleared his throat awkwardly.

This hunk is the boogeyman? _Go ahead and scare me, bad boy_.

She blinked, glad that the dark hid her blush.

"Belle Winks, tooth fairy" she showed him her own ID.

He looked at her surprised, before running his gaze down her body and back up. A smile tugged at his lips. "You don't look like any tooth fairy I know."

She fought the urge to run her hand through her short, spiky violet hair and smooth her jacket. "Well, neither are you." she said. "The agency had a short supply of candidates?"

He shrugged, giving her a charming sheepish smile. The flutter of her wings increased in excitement. "Let's just say not many are running to hand their applications for this kind of job. I mean, scaring kids, pulling pranks… how many want to be the bad guy in the story?"

"Hmm. Probably as many tooth fairies around." she landed softly on her heels and folded her wings inside. Standing straight, she could barely reach his shoulder. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a job to do…" she made a vague motion at the direction of the human boy who was sound asleep on his huge bed.

"Sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He might have a to-die-for smile but he was the worst liar she's ever met.

She shook her head and waved her wand at the boy. The human did a sudden backwards somersault and landed on the floor with a thump. Oops.

"wha-?" the boy glanced around, spotted them and screamed at the top of his voice. "Security!"

Oh, great. She landed in a spoiled little bugger's room. With his own security team.

She jumped on the bed, threw the pillows aside, pulled a glove on her hand, picked the tooth and put it in a pouch tied to her belt. She then opened a second pouch, pulled a coin and threw it at the ten-year-old screaming banshee. "Take it and shut up."

The boy glanced at the coin and then at her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"A person who's really close to give you a good thrashing." she scrambled out of the bed and pulled the boy up by his arm. He was almost as tall as she. He stared at her accusingly. "I'll tell my father, you know."

"Go ahead." She snorted.

The annoying boy opened his mouth again, no doubt to yell to security a second time, before his gaze dropped down. Her jacket wasn't closed and underneath it she wore a sleeveless dress with a low-cut front. The job description demanded that she'll wear a long decent garment (tradition, go figure). No pants and tops were allowed. Yet the only "long garment" that she owned was this one, which Cloe bought for her to her last birthday, attached with a short note: _'it's a guarantee to make any male's eyes to pop out. Wear it. Get yourself finally laid. With best wishes, Cloe' _'decent' never came to the bargain when Cloe was involved.

His eyes widened and he breathed a single, "wow."

Great. Just what she needed at the moment. A ten-year-old pervert.

In the background she heard the boogeyman smother a chuckle.

She turned to him and crossed her arms. "Your turn"

Kevin looked a bit taken aback but nodded jerkily. He cleared his throat and stared at the boy. He took a deep breath and said: "boo"

An expected silence settled down.

She exhaled softly and grabbed the boy's front pajamas. "You have five seconds to get back to bed, or I'll tell all your friends that you still wet the bed every two nights."

The boy squeaked in fright and dove under the covers in a remarkable speed.

"Are you certain you're in the right department?" Kevin asked. "Maybe you'd like to switch roles with me."

"Don't be ridicules. I'm good with children." she bent down and whispered in the brat's ear. "And if you'd tattle to your papa about us, I'll return tomorrow night as well to collect your other teeth. Right from your mouth"

A whimper under the covers was the only response she received.

"I'm starting to like this job." Belle straightened and walked across the room to open the window. "And to think I expected it to be boring."

"Ha." Kevin smiled amusedly, "I still think you can be quite a convincing lady bogeyman."

"I'm not sure if it's a compliment." She swung one leg over the window and hesitated a second before turning back. "It's not every night I get a chance to meet a co-worker, so… good luck." She stretched a hand foreword.

"You too." his hand engulfed her small one, and she thought she felt magical sparks go down till the tips of her toes.

To conceal her reaction she hurried to say. "Just one advice: try to growl the next time. It might help."

A sudden dangerous predatory look flashed across his eyes. Her gaze narrowed in confusion but his eyes held the same amused silver spark as before. She must be imagining things. His mouth continued to smile charmingly as he bent down and planted a warm kiss on the back of her hand. "Considered and taken to account." He said. "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you." She mumbled and jumped off.

She rose above the clouds before stopping and crossing her legs in mid air. "Alright, let's see." She pulled a small notebook and flipped its pages. "Brat no. 56- done" she draw a line across his name with her wand. "Brat no. 25 with the big ears, baby brat no. 15 with the sharp teeth…" she flexed her pinky where a red mark could still be visible. They weren't paying her enough to take such abuses, she thought with a sigh. "Done and done and…that's it! Hallelujah!" she flipped backwards and stretched her hands above her head.

She felt strangely lighter. The pouch with the money was currently empty for there was no need for any coins at the moment. The pouch with the teeth…

Belle's eyes snapped open. The pouch with the teeth! "nononono, don't do this to me…" her hands touched the belt from start to beginning frantically. The pouch for the money was there. The pouch with all the fifty-six teeth was gone. She closed her eyes and groaned. "Fairy Godmother is going to _kill_ me…"

_BelleWinks_

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought :)

DoBuTr


End file.
